elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hlireni Indavel
Hlireni Indavel is a Dunmer Witch found in Ald Daedroth. She is the leader of the Daedric worshippers at the shrine, and is found inside its Antechamber with a friendly scamp named Lustidrike who offers drinks, as well as Orsimer named Ra'Gruzgob. Dialogue "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Do you have your '''invitation'? Are you a Player of the Game? Or one of the Game Pieces? Or a humble Spectator?"'' :invitation "Were you summoned? Or do you come of your own free will? It hardly matters... the party is open to all. But make sure you pay your respects to the host. And grab a drink from Lustidrike, over in the corner. Then feel free to mingle with the other guests, to join the dancing, chancing throng. I believe the ones in the gold masks are party crashers, but all are welcome to the Mad God's Masque and Bellicose Ball." :Player of the Game "If you want to be a Player, then you want to Play with me. Go ahead, . You're the guest. You make the first move." :: "Well, well, well. Do you have a game you want to play? Tell me..." :::Plead the pitiful case of the Ahemmusa. "That's so sad. We all shed a tear for the poor little savages. It's a terrible world for the little helpless things. But... life must have its little tragedies, mustn't it? Or else it would be cheerful and dull." :::: "My... goodness. Never have I heard such a speech. Such a moving tale. Such suffering. And right here at our front door. You shame me. Please, bring the poor little things here. We won't hurt them. I can't speak for the Ordinators, of course, but I promise my followers will not harm the Ahemmusa while they are here at Ald Daedroth." :::Challenge her to a duel. "Your manners are a credit to your upbringing. But there's no need to be so formal. This is a dance, %PCName. If you want to dance, just pick a partner, and start swinging. And if you want ME to be your partner, go ahead. You're the guest. You make the first move." :::Offer to spare her life in exchange for shelter for the Ahemmusa. "Tee-hee. How cute! How sweet of you to offer to spare my life. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. Tee-hee. Of course, if you were not such a pathetic little worm, that threat would have little more bite. But never mind. Tee-hee. Quite charming." :::: "Ah. I see. You propose that I permit these poor Ahemmusa tribesmen to come take shelter here on the island, and in return, you won't kill me. So the game is 'Challenge and Bluff.' And, given your rather impressive reputation, I hesitate to call your bluff. So. You win. I concede. I can't speak for the Ordinators, of course, but I promise you may bring the Ahemmusa here, and my followers will not harm them. I swear on the Mad God." :Game Pieces "You're not a Player? Just here to be a Game Piece? Then step right in, pick a partner, and start swinging. I'm sure you'll find someone to accommodate you." :Spectator "Some just like to watch. They also serve Sheogorath who stand and clap. Please yourself." :dance "Dance with your partner. Swing the axe and mace. Rough and tumble, the spice of life and death. Don't you understand? Do you want to die like a farmer?" ::dance "All right. You don't want to dance. Afraid of getting hurt?" Appearances * Category:Morrowind: Ald Daedroth Characters